Contigo With you
by Ann-Tonks
Summary: Tonks X Lupin. Ella se dará cuenta de sus sentimiento... pero él.. ?


Cap- 1 - Preocupación

Remus miró hacia la izquierda, y si, allá estaba ella….En la mesa 4 del bar de la esquina .Aquel día traía los cabellos pelirrojos, y aunque no los llevaba demasiado largos, le recordó mucho a Lily. 

Mientras que él se acercaba a ella, podía notar como las manos le empezaban a sudar, como el corazón estaba a punto de salir de su túnica... Por que tenía que ser tan tonto? Ella, tan sólo era ella...

Teóricamente había una cierta confianza entre ellos dos, no? Además, supuestamente, aquello no era nada mas que un simple encuentro entre dos miembros de la orden... nada mas, ¿simples... amigos?

Entonces lo pensó, se le cruzó el temible pensamiento. ¿Él y ella?, pero inmediatamente se corrigió por pensar que... ellos dos... ¡Que absurdo le parecía todo! "Remus, los pies tierra, hombre!" y en seguida bajó la mirada al suelo, disimulando, mientras que finalmente él llegaba a ella. 

- Buenas tardes Remus. – Dijo ella sonriendo- Llegas 5 minutos antes.

Remus la miró y quedó atrapado en la imagen de la chica. Debía reconocer que era muy guapa.

- Buenas tardes, Tonks – Dijo él finalmente - Tú también has debido de llegar muy temprano, cierto? – dijo sonriendo también y se sentó a su lado.

- Bien, se podría decir que casi vivo aquí – i como si nasa tomó un trago de su vaso.-

Remus la miró fijamente algo confundido.

Inevitablemente Tonks se enrojeció y levantando la cabeza bruscamente dijo :

- No me mal interpretes! Me refería a que como mi tío se el dueño del bar siempre vengo aquí, y cuando puedo ayudo algo.

Remus sonrió... ¿Por que se ponía siempre tan nerviosa?

- Bien, siento ser tan directa pero... ¿Que harás tan final? Te unirás al clan de Greyback? –le pregunto Tonks -. 

Remus levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa se evaporó...

- No lo se todavía –dijo mirando la taza de café sucia que se había tomado Tonks y dijo en voz baja– Todo depende de Dumbledore. 

Ella buscó sus ojos, y él , topando con su mirada, sintió como si el miedo que ella sentía en aquel momento, se uniera a él, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran.

- No quiero que vayas - dijo ella, ahora bajando aquella mirada – Es peligroso.

Él hizo una sonrisa forzada, ¿por que reaccionaba así ella?

Estaba confundido. Ella...tan sólo era ella!

- Tonks... – dijo él, con fuerza, con hoz animada – No pasará nada, todo saldrá bien...

- Pero... – Ella lo miró a los ojos... – No digas mentiras Remus. 

Él desvió la mirada hacia la mesa del lado, y se concentró en ver la bebida que había sobre la mesa.

- No me mientas. Se que tienes miedo – dijo ella -. Mira... Sírius pagó muy caro su despreocupación... no quiero que tú... que tú...

Remus se levantó de pronto.

- No pasará, ni tampoco dejaré que pase a ninguno de nosotros – dijo y cogió sus cosas –Hasta pronto

Y dio media vuelta y salió por aquella puerta tan ancha y de aquel color azul tan característico.

Tan sólo había hecho unos 4 pasos al salir, que alguien lo gritó :

- ¡Remus, espera!

Él se giró... Ella., tan sólo era ella...

- Tonks, no quiero que te preocupes... – dijo él -.

- Pero... yo...Es imposible que no me preocupe! – dijo ella – Me importas... y a todos los otros también les importas... No quiero que te guardes todo para ti

Remus la miró a los ojos.

- Gracias – dijo él, simplemente.

Y así él, se volvió y marchó como si nada.

- ¡Pero...! ¡No es justo! – gritó mientras él se alejaba de ella, quien sabe hasta cuanto de tiempo -.

Ella se mordió los labios. Que podía hacer para que no fuera aquella estúpida misión? No es que tengas nada contra Dumbledore, pero... 

"Pero que?" se preguntó "Porque no me parece bien?"

Entonces un recuerdo fugaz de su Sírius le pasó por la cabeza.

"Tonks... eres tan tonta!" escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, y era Sírius quien lo decía, riendo con aquella sonrisa tan... suya.

Pero no podía ser.

Ella.

Él.

Tonks sabía que era el amor. Había estado enamorada un par a veces antes... La primera vez que se enamoró ella iba a cuarto en Hogwarts. La segunda fue al año siguiente. En los dos casos había experimentado la misma sensación, las cosquillas en el estómago, la sonrisa permanente... Nunca le gustó estar enamorada, le hacía sentirse frágil e insegura. 

Ahora se sentía tan insegura... 

Ella no sabía, no... Pero no quería perder a nadie más... Y aún menos si era él, "Remus..." 

Su rostro se entristeció cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que él se pudiera ir lejos de ella, de no poder verlo en un tiempo... En no poder quedar, como aquella tarde, ni cinco minutos, ni dos, ni medio...

De estar sola por siempre jamás... Sin él, por siempre jamás. 

Entonces lo vio claro...

entendió... 

quiso entender...

Lo quería mucho. 


End file.
